<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night by katyastevens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002424">One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/katyastevens'>katyastevens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lockdown (Open Heart) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Ignoring the Consequences, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/katyastevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an active shooting event at Edenbrook, Kerry takes some time to relax in the shower...inviting in a certain Ethan Ramsey along.</p><p>Epilogue to 'Lockdown' but can be read as its own stand-alone, smutty fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lockdown (Open Heart) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kerry had fallen asleep quickly enough, soft breaths tickling Ethan’s neck. The events of the day had no doubt been exhausting, and combined with a history of endless nights of study and finding rest where you could, and it was no surprise that Kerry had fallen asleep in a relatively familiar and safe place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TV was still playing soft-spoken nature documentaries, and as much as Ethan didn’t want to move and disturb the moment of solace, his arm was beginning to go numb and his shoulders starting to ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kerry,” Ethan mumbled, running a thumb over her hand. He attempted to extradite his fingers from her grip, but she retained her hold and made an indecipherable noise. He held back a smile and moved his other arm to gently brush his hand against her cheek. “Kerry, I need to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry let out another mumble and a deep sigh. She nuzzled into Ethan’s neck more, and he gave out a low chuckle. He managed to disentangle his hand, but in return Kerry looped her now-free arm around Ethan’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kerry…” Ethan said, letting out a sigh. He ran a hand through her soft blonde hair, letting it rest there a moment before moving to her shoulder and gently shaking her. She let out a third mumble before finally lifting her head up and blinking slowly, though she pressed her face back into Ethan’s shoulder as she yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a bed if you’re that tired,” Ethan said, smiling as a soft flush ran across Kerry’s face. She ran a hand over her eyes and glanced across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little after three,” Ethan said, nodding at the clock in the kitchen area. Kerry sat up straight, stretching her arms above her; her shirt pulled up, and Ethan pushed down the urge to skim his fingers against Kerry’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed a hand against her eyes again before standing up and looking around. The remnants of the lunch they’d had were still scattered across the kitchen island, the view out of the window showing the same peaceful view of the bay as it always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I take a shower?” Kerry said, looking back at Ethan. He glanced up, seeing exhaustion in her eyes among other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the door next to the bedroom. Feel free to grab a spare towel too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry glanced over at the hallway and just as Ethan thought she would move off, she instead extended a hand to him. “Join me?” she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Ethan smiled and grabbed her hand, curling his fingers around and rubbing her palm with his thumb. He picked up a spare towel and dropped it in the bathroom before closing the door and pushing Kerry up against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her lips in a harsh kiss, rough-cut beard scraping against her skin. He placed both hands against the door, framing Kerry’s shoulders. Her own hands grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Kerry. I was terrified-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry moved a hand up, finger pressing against his lips. “Don’t. Not now.” She moved her hand, brushing through his beard before capturing the back of his head. She pulled him in for another deep kiss before dropping her hands to the bottom hem of his shirt. Ethan relented as she tugged it up, moving his hands from the door to let her pull the shirt over his head; it got flung to some corner of the bathroom and Kerry pulled him back for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time his hands went to her shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and pushing it off her shoulders. It dropped to the floor and Ethan did the same with her skirt, sliding it down her hips and taking the opportunity to brush a few chaste kisses against her stomach. The gasp Kerry let out, accompanied by the slight thrust forward of her hips, put a smile on Ethan’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood back up he ran his hands over Kerry’s waist, trailing fingers into her bra before reaching around and one-handedly unhooking it. That too dropped to the floor and Ethan traced over her nipples, leaning over slightly to give one a brief lick. Another gasp followed and Ethan chuckled before removing the rest of Kerry’s clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stepped out of her clothes Kerry drew a hand to Ethan’s pants and he relented, letting her take control and unbutton them. She slipped her hands under the loose waist and ran her hands around from front to back, hooking thumbs into his underwear and dragging both down at the same time. Brushing a hand across his stomach, Kerry offered it to Ethan and he took it, letting himself be directed over to the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan quickly turned on the shower, pressing himself against Kerry’s back as the water warmed up. He nuzzled into her neck, alternating soft kisses and relieved sighs, one hand cupping a breast and the other gently teasing between her legs. As the shower got up to temperature Ethan brushed a finger against her clit, nuzzling up against the sensitive nerves. He hummed in amusement to himself, the sound vibrating through Kerry’s neck as she gasped and bucked up against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned Kerry around, giving her a brief kiss before gently pushing her back into the shower. The water flooded over her and she closed her eyes for a second, letting out a sigh. A moment later Ethan stepped into the shower and pressed up against her, wrapping his arms around her, standing chest to chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan took a deep breath before loosening his grip around Kerry, tilting her head back and beginning to run his hands through her hair, rinsing it through. It was Kerry’s turn to sigh as Ethan worked through her hair, stepping closer to be able to trail his hands down her back. They dipped lower, past her hips, and he let out a low chuckle as he pressed his hands to her backside and Kerry responded in kind, pressing her body closer to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry raised her hands and ran them through her hair and over her face, shaking off some of the droplets that had accumulated. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and a small natural smile appeared on her face as she looked at Ethan in front of her. Still, hesitantly, she reached a hand out to Ethan and let it rest on his shoulder, biting her lip as she turned her attention away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sent a tug of worry in Ethan’s gut, but hell. If what she needed after the day she’d had was just having him close, just him holding her, he would respect that. Even if the less logical part of his mind wanted to keep her in his bed for the next three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry let out a low breath and turned back to look at him. He saw his own concern reflected in her eyes, but it faded as she moved her hand from his shoulder, across his neck, across his jaw and to his cheek. She cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing through his scruff that was more than scruff but still not quite a length that could be called a beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks good on you. Rugged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ethan’s turn to sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned into Kerry’s touch. He’d hated the distance he’d put between their relationship, but it was needed. He couldn’t shut all of his feelings for her away, no matter how much he thought he could try – it would be impossible, and he was aware of that the night she turned up to his apartment, getting in his face about quitting, giving up, and he realised there was no more pretense. Nothing to stop them taking that one last step together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she solved a mystery. One night became two. Ethan returned to work and, after a two-month stay in the Amazon, realised that they couldn’t continue to mix their relationship with their duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as he had kept reminding himself of it, that was tomorrow’s problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was just about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kerry…” Ethan said, partly a sigh, partly a whisper. He partially opened his eyes and pressed one of his own hands over Kerry’s, keeping hers in place as he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Kerry said, her own voice a similar whispered sigh as Ethan’s. She managed to twist her fingers into Ethan’s, and moved their hands away from his face; in their place she moved her other hand up, curling it around the back of his neck before pulling him in for a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let himself get lost in the contact, feeling Kerry’s hand burying itself in his hair while she ran her tongue over his lower lip. He pulled his hand out of her grip, grabbing her hips instead and pulling her closer, thumbs rubbing circles on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan deepened the kiss, moving his hands up to cup Kerry’s face, clumsily brushing her wet hair out of the way. He swept his tongue across her lips; she opened them up with a moan and he slipped his tongue in further to tease, to tempt. One hand moved down to circle her breast, delicately skimming her nipple before rolling it under his thumb, smiling against Kerry’s lips at her body’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry didn’t seem to notice, or if she did she didn’t mind. One hand was still wrapped in his hair, the other resting against his side, just above his hip. He moved his hand down to cover hers, moving back a half-step and letting the steamy air and hot water run between them once again. He placed his hand on her hip, mirroring her pose; she broke off the kiss, looking at Ethan, trying to gauge what he was doing. His response was a smile that bordered on a smirk as he trailed his hand down her hip, her outer thigh, then brushed across the front of her leg to her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moved up, and Kerry shifted her legs apart with no prompting. She muttered something incomprehensible in frustration as his hand went </span>
  <em>
    <span>too high</span>
  </em>
  <span>, replaced with a moan as it returned to a lower position, skilled fingers dancing a pattern across sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was on his knees, one hand wrapped around a thigh, the other pressing against her as he moved closer, hot breath ghosting on Kerry’s skin; his fingers found her clit, eliciting a gasp and small hip thrust from Kerry. His tongue followed, tracing the lightest path Ethan could manage, chuckling to himself as Kerry’s head fell back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry ran a hand through Ethan’s hair, letting out another gasp as Ethan began to tease again with his fingers, exploring every sensitive millimetre before slipping his fingers inside her, tongue still swirling around. Kerry pressed her other hand over the one Ethan had on her thigh, a moan and buck seeming to accompany every slow thrust of Ethan’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kerry’s trembling legs could give out under her, Ethan pulled away and stood up, wrapping his arms around her torso. The shower raised down on them for a long moment before Ethan whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry let out a small chuckle, nuzzling into his neck. “Mmm. I should finish the shower first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan echoed Kerry’s chuckle, grabbing the shower gel and making sure to take his time as he roamed his hands over Kerry’s shoulders, arms, chest, stomach. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he knelt down again, teasing his hands up high when he ran hands over her thighs. In return, when he stood back up, Kerry ran her hands over his chest, stomach, then dipped lower and lightly brushed her hands along his erection, letting out a light laugh when his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan turned off the shower and pressed his body against Kerry, pushing her up against the cold bathroom wall. She let out a short gasp but made no move to jerk away from the wall. She raised both hands to brush Ethan’s damp hair out of his eyes, taking a moment to lose herself in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it was a quick step out of the shower, hurried brush-downs with towels, hands wrapped around the other and lips barely moving from each others’. Ethan didn’t want to risk letting go of her for a moment, lest she somehow disappear from his arms, and given Kerry’s hold on him she likely felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the bedroom and Kerry’s calves bumped against the bed frame; she clumsily sat down before laying on her back, pulling Ethan down along with her. He broke his lips away from hers, marking a trail of kisses down from her earlobe, across her neck, and down her chest, relishing in the sound of Kerry’s breathy moans. He teased his fingers across her nipples and waist while she responded in kind, running her hands over his arms, his chest, and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan let out a sigh as he broke away from Kerry, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. One hand rested against her cheek, soon covered by one of her own hands, thumb rubbing small circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Ethan paused, shoving what he was thinking of saying to the side. He sighed again. “Kneel on the bed. Back against the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan barely waited a moment when Kerry was kneeling on the bed, kneeling himself and facing her. After a crushing kiss and wrapping a hand in her hair, he settled Kerry into his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, his pressed against the wall just above her shoulders. He rolled his hips against Kerry’s, keeping his motions slow and calculated; he nuzzled into Kerry’s neck, taking deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan...” Kerry hooked a finger under Ethan’s chin, gently encouraging him to look at her. She smiled before running a thumb over his lips, moving her hand away before leaning in for a deep kiss. Ethan returned her enthusiasm, steadily quickening his movements and before long the both of them were taking deep, intense breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry’s confession was barely audible; her eyes closed, she couldn’t see Ethan’s reaction, but he smiled nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kerry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gripped each other tighter, Kerry letting her head fall back as her whole body shuddered in climax; Ethan’s attempts to stave off his own finish with steady breaths undone with her actions, him coming barely a moment after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their breathing slowed, Ethan brushed some of Kerry’s hair out of her face, his barely-there smile contrasting against Kerry’s unabashed and true one. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, leaning in for one last kiss before they untangled themselves and settled into his bed for a nap, Ethan pulling Kerry close and holding her tight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>